


The King and I

by hunter_king



Series: Supernatural - Wincest [43]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Altered States, Barebacking, M/M, Minor Character Death, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunter_king/pseuds/hunter_king
Summary: Sam has taken on his role as the Boy King, but he's been playing the cards a little differently since his brother became a demon.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2019 Wincest_ReverseBang  
> beat'd by jdl71  
> art made by emmatheslayer

“Ungh...God Dean,” Sam groaned as he spread his legs a little wider, giving his brother more room to work. And damn could Dean work. He really knew what he was doing. And he knew how to make Sam's body sing. Knew all of the right little buttons to push to make Sam completely lose his mind. Not that Sam was surprised. After all, they'd spent their whole lives together – studying each other, figuring out what made the other one tick. They'd always had an interesting relationship for siblings. So it was no surprise when their relationship finally evolved into something more than brotherly. “Don't stop.”

Grinning up at Sam, momentarily halting the attention he was lavishing on the younger man's inner thigh, Dean assured him, “Oh, don't worry baby, I'm not stopping.” Pressing another kiss to Sam's inner thigh, Dean nipped the skin there just to tease Sam – he knew how rough treatment turned the younger Winchester on. “Not until you're screaming my name, Sammy.”

Sam's eyes nearly rolled back into his head when he felt the wet heat of Dean's mouth close over his engorged cock. Dean had been torturing him for what seemed like hours, and Sam was more than ready for some release. Not that he didn't like a little teasing – he liked it just as much as the next guy. But sometimes, Dean took it a little too far. All of that training to become a demon helped, Sam was sure. After all, Dean had been in training for years – working relentlessly under the skillful hands of Alastair. 

After Sam had taken his position at the throne, Dean had been furious. But what choice had Sam had? Azazel had been threatening to kill Dean, and there had been no way Sam was going to let that happen. This had been the last option. And honestly, it was one of the best decisions Sam had ever made. Dean had no choice but to join him. After all, it wasn't like Sam was going to leave Dean behind. And Dean wasn't about to just forget about his little brother either. This had been the most logical solution.

Once Dean had made the transition, Sam had rewarded him with one of the things Dean had wanted since they were children – Azazel's head on a pike. And Sam had allowed Dean to be the one to do it. After extensive hours of torture, of course. No one had questioned it because Sam was the King now. Anyone who didn't like it was long gone at this point. Another thing Sam could thank Dean for. And another thing Dean had taken great pleasure in.

Honestly, Sam was convinced Dean was made for this. He was a warrior. He always won his battles. And he got shit done. Exactly the type of man Sam needed by his side. No one had dared try to cross Sam in quite a few years. Because they knew when they stepped out of line, they'd have to answer to Dean. 

A hard bite to Sam's thigh pulled Sam from memory lane. “Pay attention to me,” Dean ordered, pressing his lips against the bruise forming on Sam's leg already. “Unless you don't wanna cum?” A small, malicious smirk pulled at Dean's lips at the idea. “Maybe I could just keep you like this for a little while longer. Wait for you to be absolutely begging me for it.” Another kiss to Sam's opposite thigh. “I could keep you hard for hours, Sammy. At my mercy. Wouldn't that be fun?”

Chuckling, Sam shook his head. “You better not,” he argued. “You forget that you want this just as much as I do.” Sam's large hand carded through Dean's short cropped hair, digits tangling in the strands as he yanked, pulling Dean further up his body as he leaned forward. “If I don't get off, neither do you.” Crushing his lips against Dean's, Sam's tongue teased the older man's mouth, begging for entrance that he was instantly granted. As Sam continued to kiss his brother, his free hand slid downward, gripping Dean's hard cock. “And you feel like you could cut glass with this thing. So don't test me, Dean.”

Again, Dean grinned at Sam. “I love it when you get all demanding,” he teased before he slapped Sam's hand out of his hair. His other hand moved to pull Sam's hand off his member before he slammed Sam's hands into the mattress one either side of his head. “What are you thinking of, baby?” Dean asked, eyes searching Sam's face for any sign of distress. “What's going on in that big head of yours?”

Slowly, Sam shook his head. “Nothing,” he answered. “I was just thinking about when all of this started. Do you remember?” Another smile came to Sam's lips when Dean nodded. He knew Dean didn't really like to think about how he got here, but he liked to think about everything after that. Not that Sam could blame him. Had he been tortured, Sam probably wouldn't want to remember it either. But now that Dean was the one doing the torture, things were so much better. “Do you remember when Azazel was on your rack, babe?”

Dean moaned in pleasure at the memory, his cock twitching with excitement. “Yeah, I do. How could I forget? It was delicious.” Smirking wider, Dean leaned in, pressing his lips to Sam's once more, thoroughly ravishing Sam's mouth. “Remember how he kept calling for Lucifer?”

“He wanted him out of his cage,” Sam reminisced. “Do you remember what you did to Lilith when she tried to free Azazel? God, she was almost unrecognizable when you were finished with her, Dean. It was so fucking hot. You're so damn sexy when you're working.”

Again, Dean smiled at Sam. “She was trying to take my toy.” Leaning in, Dean licked a stripe from Sam's neck down to his nipple. “You know I don't like it when people touch my things.” His lips closed around Sam's hardened nub then, green eyes ticking up to watch Sam's reaction as the younger man arched into Dean's touch, a loud moan spilling from Sam's lips. 

When Dean pulled off his nipple, Sam practically whined with disapproval, only to moan once more when his brother lavished attention to its twin. “God, Dean...stop torturing me,” Sam complained. “I want you.”

Another smirk came to Dean's lips when he pulled off Sam's nipple, once again moving so he could look into the deep champagne hazel pools of his brother's eyes. “Want me how?” he whispered in Sam's ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth and giving it a gentle nip. His hand slid down Sam's body then, not stopping until it was between Sam's legs. “Like this?” he asked, index finger circling around the rim of Sam's puckered hole. “Tell me, baby.”

Rolling his eyes, Sam barely bit back the smart ass comment that wanted to slip from his lips when Dean asked how he wanted him. As if his brother didn't know exactly what Sam was talking about. They'd been in this bed for a while now and neither one of them had gotten off. That didn't happen. Not unless one of them was injured and the other was tending to their wounds, or they were catching a couple hours of sleep. Any other time, they were getting off when they were between these sheets. So Dean was just messing with him. “You know how,” Sam assured him, biting into his lip when Dean's finger reached its destination. “I want you inside me. C'mon, Dean, you know I don't need you to drag this out.” After all, he and Dean had just been between these sheets a few minutes prior. Sam could still feel Dean's seed from earlier dripping out of him if he moved the right way. 

The older Winchester knew that Sam wasn't lying. But he wanted to be sure anyway. After all, if Sam was injured, then he couldn't do his job. And he wouldn't be able to have sex with Dean anymore. And Dean _really_ liked sex. “Shh...let me do this my way,” Dean argued. “You know you love it.”

Before Sam had a chance to argue, Dean's finger slid into him, causing the younger man to moan once more. “See?” Dean smirked, wiggling his finger. “You love it.”Again, Dean dipped his head, crushing his lips against Sam's once more. As he continued to ravage his brother's mouth, Dean pressed a second finger in alongside his first. He smiled against Sam's lips when the younger man moaned in pleasure, arching up to press their bodies closer together. “Want me, baby?”

“Yes,” Sam breathed, nodding emphatically. “Dean, please?” Sam was never like this. Only for Dean. He never let anyone else see him so needy – begging for anything. But he knew that Dean liked it. Hell, his brother practically lived for it. He understood that when they were around people, Sam was the one in charge – for the most part, anyway. But when they were in this room, Sam belonged to Dean. And Dean knew it.

Once he could fit three fingers inside Sam without much resistance, Dean pulled back, licking his lips before he spit into his palm.

The whole time Dean stroked his hard, aching cock, he kept his eyes on Sam. The trip down memory lane Sam had taken him on had been nice. And now Dean wanted to thank his brother for that. After all, it wasn't every day someone talked about all of the murderous, torturous things that made Dean the man – or, well, _demon_ – he was today. And Sam definitely deserved a reward for that. With his free hand, Dean gripped Sam's ankle, tossing the younger man's leg over his shoulder again as he lined up with Sam's entrance. 

Both men groaned as Dean pushed into Sam, painfully slowly so he didn't hurt the younger Winchester. Dean didn't care how many times they'd done this, or how often – he was never going to stop being gentle with Sam in some aspects of their lives. Only when he was buried to the hilt did Dean stop moving. It took all of his willpower to keep his hips from thrusting into Sam, Dean leaning down and crushing their mouths together instead to take his mind off how badly he wanted to pound into Sam. 

Sam moaned into the kiss, his body arching off the bed to press closer to Dean's. His fingers bit into Dean's shoulder blades, nails making little half-moon shapes in his brother's skin. Damn, it didn't matter how often they'd done this, there was still some residual pain at first. But he wanted this. And from past experience, he knew the pain only lasted for a little while. So, although he wasn't completely ready, when Dean broke the kiss, Sam panted out, “God, D, move, please? God...please...fuck me.”

As soon as Sam gave him permission, Dean experimentally moved his hips, sliding out just a little before pushing back in. A wide smile came to his lips when he realized that Sam had adjusted, Dean quickly set a brutal pace for the both of them. Sometimes, Dean liked to take it easy – liked to take his time. But after everything that he and Sam had just been talking about, there was no way Dean wasn't going to be at least a little bit rough with Sam. Besides, it wasn't like the younger man didn't like it rough. “Oh, fuck Sammy,” Dean breathed, head falling forward. “So fucking tight for me, baby.” He leaned in to lick across Sam's chest before he pulled back once more. “So good for me, Sammy.”

After a few minutes, Dean picked up his thrusts, smiling when Sam pushed back to meet every one. Sam had always been so needy. He angled his hips so that the head of his cock hit his little brother's sweet spot with each thrust, making Sam cry out again in pleasure. He loved that. His hand moved to wrap around Sam's dick then, stroking his hard length. “Cum for me, Sammy,” he ordered, biting into his bottom lip as his thumb flicked over the top of Sam's cock, using the precum there to slick his way along Sam's member.

“Ohmygod, Dean,” Sam panted, feeling his body responding to Dean's touches. His brother had been torturing him for the last few hours, so Sam wasn't surprised that he wasn't going to last much longer. But at the same time, he didn't want it to end. But when Dean ordered him to cum, Sam couldn't stop it as his balls drew up tight against his body, back arching off the bed once more as the first ribbon of spunk shot from his cock, coating Dean's hand.

When Sam came, his inner muscles clamped down on Dean, dragging the older Winchester over the edge with him. Dean almost collapsed on Sam, but he remembered to roll at the last second, tongue sliding out to lick his hand clean of his brother's mess. Another seductive smile came to his lips when Dean realized that Sam was watching him, Dean putting on a show for the other man. Once his hand was clean, Dean rolled back over to Sam, kissing him roughly. 

His teeth caught Sam's bottom lip as he pulled back, only letting go when he was too far away from Sam to keep contact. “You're mine,” he whispered, knowing that Sam knew it, but needing to constantly say it anyway. If there was any confusion about who Sam belonged to, Dean made sure to clear it up. No one was getting their hands on his little brother. 

Just as Sam and Dean were about to kiss again, there was a knock on the door. Rolling his eyes, Sam glared at the door. “What?!” he demanded, glaring at the demon who had interrupted them when he opened the door. The demon seemed scared – and rightfully so. They all knew Sam hated to be interrupted when he was in his chambers – especially when he was with Dean. “Well Crowley,” he all but growled. “This had better be good.”

The demon was practically shaking in his expensive suit. “It's been brought to our attention that there has been an accident,” Crowley answered. He hated being the bearer of bad news, but at the same time, he knew that his relationship with the boys was a lot stronger than any of the other demons here. And with Dean's appetite for destruction, there weren't as many demons as there used to be in Hell these days. So, they couldn't afford to lose anyone.

“An accident?” Sam asked, pushing himself out of the bed and grabbing a pair of jeans. “What kind of accident?” Yanking on his clothes, Sam watched as his brother rolled over in the bed so that he was lying on his stomach, waiting for orders. “And Crowley, just spit it out. I don't have all day.”

As if offended, Crowley stood to his full height. “One of squirrel's demons got loose from the rack,” Crowley explained, eyes ticking toward Dean before returning to Sam. “It would appear that she's gone to Earth. And no one can locate her.”

Anger bubbled up inside of Sam when Crowley explained that one of Dean's toys had gotten loose. And not only that, but it had also gotten out of Hell. That was going to make it a little harder to find her. But Sam was confident that they could manage. After all, once they knew who she was, it was only a matter of time before Dean tracked her. “Which one?”

Smugly, Crowley managed a smirk. He wasn't a huge fan of Dean, so he liked it when things didn't necessarily go his way. But this particular demon who had gotten out had been hellbent on releasing Lucifer from his cage. And Crowley couldn't let that happen. He'd heard about what the archangel had done to humans in the past – so there was no doubt in his mind that Lucifer wouldn't feel too broken up about killing some demons. And Crowley was all about self-preservation. “Ruby.”

He didn't miss the way Dean's shoulders broadened when he spoke the name. And he sure as hell didn't miss the look of pure disdain on Dean's face. It was clear that Sam and Dean weren't going to be in Hell much longer. Not until Ruby was found and dealt with, anyway.


	2. Chapter Two

“I think Crowley let her out,” Dean complained as he slid into the bench seat at the restaurant they'd decided to stop at. “That dick hates me. And he would want nothing more than to have me leave Hell for a while. I think he purposely let her out so we'd have to go find her.”

Rolling his eyes, Sam shook his head as he took his seat across the table from his brother. “Seriously, Dean?” Sam asked. “Crowley doesn't want Ruby up here any more than we do. She was one of the demons who wanted to set Lucifer free. Crowley doesn't want that to happen. He doesn't trust Lucifer. Not that I blame him.”

Although Dean knew Sam had a point, he wasn't sure he was quite convinced that Crowley wasn't behind this. Maybe this was all part of his scheme to get Sam and Dean out of Hell so he could try to stage a take over. Dean _really_ didn't trust him. But, he was going to give Sam the benefit of the doubt. “Fine,” he ground out. “What do we know?”

Sam hadn't been on Earth in quite a few years, but at least hacking records was like riding a bike. Sighing, he went to work on his stolen laptop, allowing Dean to order him coffee and pancakes for breakfast. Dean, of course, got the greasiest thing on the menu. “Dude,” Sam complained when Dean ordered, shaking his head. “You know that whatever you eat, I have to technically taste later, right? Couldn't you at least _try_ to be a little healthier?”

A deep frown came to Dean's lips when Sam chastised his eating patterns. “Why?” he asked. “I'm a demon. It's not going to do anything to me. And it sure as Hell isn't going to affect you.” Smirking, Dean took a long swig of his coffee. “I plan on having pie later, too.”

Again, Sam rolled his eyes. “Jerk,” he teased, smile widening when Dean retaliated with his signature _bitch_ remark. It was nice how some things never changed. But Sam didn't have time to focus on that right now. If he focused too much on Dean, they would never get what they needed to do done. And they really needed to handle this situation before it got out of hand.

About three hours, and two servings of pie, later, Sam finally had a hunch. “Dean, why did you even have Ruby on your rack in the first place?” Sam asked, knowing the answer, but wanting Dean to say it anyway. 

If there was one thing in this world that Dean was sure about, it was the fact that Sam Winchester was not stupid. He knew full well why Dean had that bitch strung up. “You know why,” Dean assured Sam, glaring at the younger man. He could tell from the look he was getting in return that Sam wanted him to say the words, though. “Bitch was trying to get you to turn on me. She wanted you for herself. So she could let that pussy Lucifer use you as his vessel. When she was gone, so was the threat. I was protecting you.”

And if that wasn't the sexiest thing Sam had heard in a long time, he wasn't sure what was. “Yeah, I know,” he assured Dean, his breath hitching in his throat when he caught the look Dean was giving him. He had an idea where Ruby was going to be, which meant he and Dean had a couple of hours to kill. And Sam had just the activity in mind. “Get the check. I'll meet you in the car.”

Less than five minutes later, Dean was slamming on the gas in the Impala and getting them to the nearest motel. He and Sam were _definitely_ on the same page right now.

**~~**

Three hours had passed since Sam and Dean had gotten to Earth, and it was almost show time. But Sam just wasn't feeling himself. Ruby was a low level demon, but there was a chance she could get the upper hand on them. And Sam wasn't willing to take any chances. Especially since he knew that Ruby hated Dean's guts – he was sure there was nothing she wouldn't do to get him out of the picture.

After all, if it hadn't been for Dean coming to Hell and becoming a demon, Sam probably would have gone along with Azazel's plan for him to be Lucifer's vessel. But Dean wouldn't let him. Why be someone's bitch when you could make everyone else _your_ bitch? At least that had been Dean's philosophy. So he and Dean had gone off script – and they'd taken out anyone who didn't agree with the new play.

Everyone but Ruby. Dean had seen the way she looked at Sam. He'd seen the way she doted on Sam and tried to make him choose her over Dean. Not that it had ever happened, but she'd sure tried hard enough. When she'd tried to kiss Sam one night, that was the last straw. Dean didn't even ask permission before he put her on his rack. He'd just done it – not that Sam would have denied him that simple pleasure.

That was the only reason Sam could think of right now that Ruby was alive. Dean had liked torturing her too much to end her. And Sam couldn't blame him, he supposed. Sam had taken the opportunity for Dean to play off the table a lot. And when he got antsy, Dean went to Ruby. Sometimes he'd play with her for hours – and sometimes he'd even let Sam watch. But he was getting off topic with that train of thought.

“I need it, Dean,” Sam whispered, biting into his bottom lip as he watched his brother's expression. “I don't know what we're about to walk into. I need to be strong.” He hated asking, but he knew he didn't have a choice. Usually, they only did this when Dean was in the mood. Because it was a lot to ask. And Sam hated taking anything from Dean. But this was important.

Dean knew that Sam needed it. And he wasn't about to turn his brother down. “I know you do,” he assured the younger man. A wide smile came to Dean's lips as he carded his fingers through Sam's hair, pulling the younger man into a kiss. “You know you don't even have to ask.” 

As Dean pulled a hunting knife from the duffel bag on the floor, Sam felt his breaths quickening. It had been a while since he'd had a fix – he hadn't really needed one. Dean kept him pretty busy when he wasn't working, so Sam didn't really think about it. But now that Dean was offering himself up like this, Sam wanted him more than ever.

When Dean cut into his arm, Sam was on him almost immediately, lips latching around the wound so he didn't waste any of the delicious blood. Once Dean's blood touched Sam's tongue, the younger man moaned softly, fingers wrapping around Dean's arm and pulling him closer. He could feel Dean's hand in his hair, fingers massaging his scalp, and it just added to the absolute euphoria he was feeling right now. 

It was hard to stop. But he knew that if he didn't, Dean would be useless during the fight too. Not that Sam was going to let him really fight. He had plans to make this short and sweet. Once they found Ruby, Sam was going to kill her, and nothing like this would ever happen again. After all, this was a teaching moment for any of the demons who still thought Lucifer was the way to go. 

Slowly, Sam pulled back after a few moments, licking his lips. A wide smile spread across his lips when he looked into Dean's onyx eyes, Sam knowing exactly what the older man was thinking. But they didn't have time for that right now. “Not right now, Dean,” Sam chastised lightly. “After she's dead.”

Dean pouted when Sam told him no, but he quickly got a hold of himself. “Church is about an hour from here,” Dean reminded. “There's still time for you to blow me on the drive.”

And sure enough, Sam did just that.

**~~**

It wasn't hard to find Ruby. She was in the back room of the church where the ritual had taken place when Azazel had been able to make contact with Lucifer all those years ago. “Sam,” she greeted when he walked through the doors. “I've been waiting for you.”

Her smile quickly turned to a frown when she realized that Sam wasn't alone. “I see that you're going to need a little more convincing,” she said. “Sam, listen to me—” 

Before she could finish her sentence, Sam's hand shot out, forcing her to choke on her own smoke. “I'm done listening to you,” he assured the demon. “You think that this is the way to go? Freeing Lucifer? Letting him ride me around like some kind of cheap suit? Yeah, I don't think so.”

Anger bubbled up inside him when he felt Ruby trying to struggle against his powers. But he was hopped up on some of the most powerful demon blood there was – she wasn't going anywhere. Out of the corner of his eye, Sam saw Dean leaning against the wall, watching them with onyx eyes. His brother was getting off on this – and Sam was fine with that. “You should have stayed on your rack.”

With that, Sam applied a little bit more pressure, eyes laser focused on Ruby as he clenched his fist. Smoke bubbled out of every open space it could on Ruby's vessel, the woman shaking violently as if she were having a seizure as she choked. Sam didn't open his hand until he was sure she was dead.

Sighing, Sam licked his lips, staring at the dead body of the demon who had been there to train him to become Lucifer's perfect vessel. Sure, there was a little bit of sadness in him that she'd made him do that. After all, he'd been pretty close to her in the beginning. But this is what had to be done. Sam was loyal to Dean and only Dean. 

He felt his brother's hand on his back, Sam leaning into the touch. “Dean?” he asked, head cocked to the side as he stared at what he'd done. “Do you think that we're wrong? That maybe we should just let Lucifer out and see what happens after that?”

Roughly, Dean yanked Sam closer to his body. “Fuck Lucifer,” he spat, crushing his lips against Sam's. “You're the King, baby. Lucifer is just a washed up archangel who let his brother shove him into a cage thousands of years ago. Let him rot.”

Again, Dean crushed their lips together, washing away any doubt that Sam may have had. “C'mon baby,” Dean whispered when the kiss broke, both of their breaths panting out of their chests. “Let's go home.”


End file.
